Siempre a tu lado
by Raquel16SesshxRin
Summary: Un inesperado suceso, cambia drásticamente la vida de Sesshomaru y Rin. El chico recordará vivamente cada acontecimiento de su vida junto a la persona que más quiere en el mundo.


**Siempre a tu lado**

**Estoy sentado a tu lado, admirando tu belleza, a pesar de que estás pálida. Cada día que pasa, mi corazón se estruja un poco más al ver y saber que no puedo hacer nada por ti; saber que ya nunca más estarás junto a mí enseñándome la vida desde otra perspectiva; saber que me quedaré solo el resto de mis días; saber que sin ti, yo no podré seguir adelante como hasta ahora. ¡Dios, me siento tan inútil! **

**Me acerco un poco más a tu cuerpo dormido e inmóvil, y vislumbro un objeto que está posicionado en tu dedo anular: es la alianza de matrimonio que te di cuando nos casamos. Es tan perfecto… igual que su dueña. Aún me acuerdo el día que te conocí. Eras aquella pequeña niña revoltosa que siempre estaba riendo, escondiéndose de los demás, jugando con mi hermano quien te admiraba muchísimo… eras aquella luz que iluminaba mi camino, hasta ahora…**

Flashback

Estaba de pie en el recibidor junto con Inuyasha, mi padre y mi madrastra. Esperábamos a que viniera un viejo amigo de la familia, más bien dicho mío y de mi padre. Se llamaba Ryu y lo conocíamos porque trabajaba con nosotros en la empresa como socio en un importante negocio con los alemanes. Era un buen hombre y siempre lo veía sonreír aunque en su trabajo era impecable y muy serio. Como era pequeño, tuve una gran admiración por él, a parte de mi padre claro está. Recordaba que él me adoraba y que también me apoyaba muchísimo sobre todo cuando mi madre murió y cuando mi padre decidió casarse por segunda vez. Pero poco después de que yo cumpliera los 10 años, me enteré de que Ryu se iría a Londres para siempre, ya que ahí, en uno de sus viajes, es donde encontró el "amor de su vida". Se casaría con ella, aquí en Japón, y luego se marcharía para nunca más volver, o eso era lo que pensé en ese momento ya que luego de 9 años, él estaba de visita con su esposa e hija durante todo un mes de vacaciones residiendo en nuestra casa.

Después de estar un buen rato esperando su llegada, al fin la puerta sonó y mi padre, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, ya estaba abriéndola con una gran sonrisa adornando su rostro. Nada más verse, ambos se abrazaron fervientemente y riendo a carcajadas de los comentarios "halagadores" que se hacían.

- Que viejo estás ya, amigo – le dijo mi padre en tono burlón y esperando una contestación de parte de su amigo que no se hizo esperar.

- Mira quien fue a hablar. ¿Esos brazos tan musculados donde han quedado? – los dos rieron como si la vida les fuera en ello. Luego se separaron y se miraron fijamente a los ojos que estaban llenos de felicidad.

- Me alegro mucho de verte – siseó mi padre.

- Lo mismo digo amigo – en eso, desvió la mirada a Izayoi y la saludó con un fuerte abrazo y una sonrisa radiante que ella contestó con mucho gusto. Comenzaron a hablar y Ryu no paraba de alabarla con las intenciones de hacer rabiar a mi padre, aunque en realidad se los decía de corazón. Yo, mientras tanto, me estaba impacientando para que me viera y pusiera toda la atención sobre mí. Debía reconocer que lo había echado de menos. Era como mi segundo padre. Y por fin mi turno llegó: me vio y se quedó boquiabierto. Me escrutaba de arriba abajo y hubo un momento que tuve que carraspear para que dejara de hacerlo. Me sentía algo incómodo la verdad – Tú no puedes ser el pequeño Sesshomaru de tan solo 10 años que vi por última vez – no contesté, solo me erguí un poco más, orgulloso de mí mismo porque ya sabía por dónde iban a ir sus palabras – Estás enorme muchacho… ¿cuánto debes de medir, 1,90? ¿Y esos músculos? Siempre has sido robusto pero chico, tienes unos brazos y una espalda envidiables – solo me limité a sonreír de medio lado arrogantemente.

- Hago lo que puedo – esa fue mi corta y seca respuesta. Él sonrió de nuevo y me abrazó dándome unas palmaditas en la espalda. Le correspondí de la misma manera. Cuando se alejó de mí, puso especial atención en mi medio hermano pequeño.

- El pequeño tampoco se queda corto con el cambio que ha pegado – dijo poniéndose de cuclillas pensando que quedaría a su misma altura, pero el enano quedó más alto – tú debes de ser Inuyasha, encantado me llamo Ryu Sato – saludó cordialmente como él sabía hacer.

- Mucho gusto – contestó el pequeño, serio.

- La última vez que te vi tenías 1 año y eras así de chiquitín – le comentó poniendo la mano a una altura bastante cerca del suelo - ¿Cuántos tienes ahora?

- 10 – definitivamente, la seriedad y sequedad de Inuyasha la había heredado de mí. En eso se escuchó la voz de una niña pequeña gritando al llamado de su "papá" como lo nombraba ella.

- ¡Papá, papá, mira lo que me ha regalado el taxista! – y allí es cuando te vi por primera vez en mi vida y me pareciste la niña más bonita que había visto jamás. Pasando por el umbral de la puerta, te hiciste notar corriendo y gritando hacia Ryu, ignorando a los demás que estábamos allí. Tenías la piel blanca, el pelo negro como la noche y unos ojos enormes, de un verde esmeralda preciosos. Llevabas puesto un vestido naranja con un lazo en la cintura de color verde oscuro. En la mano portabas un llavero donde colgaba una pequeña hada blanca con algunos detalles en azul cielo.

- Es muy bonito pequeña.

- ¿A que sí? – le dijiste muy ilusionada. En eso se acercó mi padre a vosotros mientras que Ryu se levantaba de nuevo.

- Supongo que ella es tu hija Rin – al escuchar la voz de mi padre, te distes cuenta de que había más gente en la estancia y te acercaste a la pierna de mi viejo amigo como protegiéndote.

- Así es. Ey pequeña no tienes porque esconderte. Mira – te cogió en brazos – Él es el amigo del que te hablé. Se llama Inuno Taisho.

- Un placer Rin – el aludido te extendió la mano y al principio dudaste, pero luego sonreíste ampliamente y se la estrechaste muy enérgicamente.

- También es un placer para mí conocerlo señor Taisho.

- Qué bien educada está – comentó divertido – pero no hace falta que me llames tan formalmente preciosa. Con que me digas por mi nombre será suficiente – tú asentiste varias veces antes de bajarte de los brazos de Ryu e ir corriendo a la puerta donde estaba una mujer parada en el umbral, con muchas maletas a su lado. Tu padre fue enseguida hacia ella mientras que le pedía perdón por no ayudarla.

Mi viejo amigo os presentó a los demás. Cuando me tocó el turno de saludarte tú te quedaste mirándome fijamente como lo hacía tu padre y me hiciste sentir incómodo también. Hiciste un gesto con la mano para que me agachara como si fueras a decirme un secreto, pero me pilló por sorpresa el gesto tan tierno que me regalaste: me diste un beso en la mejilla y te pusiste roja como un tomate.

- Vaya, parece que a la pequeña le gustas – comentó Ryu sacándome una mueca de desagrado. Pero la realidad era, que fue tan delicioso sentir tus pequeños labios en mi piel, que en el fondo me sentí muy a gusto. Me fijé que Inuyasha no te quitaba la mirada de encima y allí es cuando supe que debería protegerte de los niños.

Los días pasaron y tú siempre me dabas dos besos al día: uno por la mañana, a la hora del desayuno, y otro a la noche, cuando me quedaba en tu cuarto esperando a que te quedaras dormida y observarte minuciosamente una vez el sueño te vencía.

Te adoraba tanto Rin… nunca me habían gustado los niños pero tú… tú eras tan diferente a los demás; tú eras única, al menos para mí. Tu sonrisa, tu dulzura, tu alegría, hasta tus travesuras me hacían sentir lleno de paz. Fuiste la primera persona a la que cuidé y vigilé a cada momento; la que, cuando no estaba junto a ti, no podía dejar de pensarte. Te echaba de menos a cada instante que pasábamos separados y no me di cuenta cuando el mes acabó y tú te fuiste para Londres de nuevo. Aquel día, el día de nuestra despedida, fue uno muy duro para mí y creo que para ti también lo fue: me abrazaste tan fuerte que hasta, debo reconocer, me hiciste un poco de daño en el cuello. Lloraste sobre mi hombro sin querer separarte de mí. Pero lo más impactante es lo que me dijiste. Me quedé de piedra en el sitio, sentí como a mi corazón lo invadía una ola de paz y de calidez. Me dijiste que me querías. Y en ese momento te aparté de mí para prometerte que nos veríamos algún día. Con esa promesa te alejaste de mí tal cual como llegaste: corriendo y con una sonrisa radiante.

Fin del Flashback

**Acaba de llegar Kagome con algunas cosas metidas en una mochila azul marino. Necesito bañarme y cambiarme de ropa, así que le he pedido que me trajera prendas limpias y también que trajera tu caja de música, la que tanto adoras. Antes de meterme en el baño, te dejo que escuches la melodía que te encanta con la ilusión y esperanza de que te haga reaccionar. **

**Siento el agua caliente resbalar por mi piel y notó como mis músculos se van destensando. Tengo unas profundas ganas de llorar pero las lágrimas no me salen. Ya sabes que yo nunca he sido de llorar, en realidad, desde que tengo conocimiento, creo que nunca lo he hecho. **

**Cuando vuelvo al cuarto, veo que Kagome se encuentra en el mismo lugar donde estaba yo antes, cogiéndote la mano fuertemente y hundiendo la cabeza en tu vientre. Sé que está llorando porque acaba de levantar la mirada para verme y se le ven los ojos cristalinos y rojos. He dejado que se quede un rato más, creo que su compañía te hará bien, pero estoy deseando que se vaya para quedarme solo contigo. Es lo que más quiero en estos momentos, quedarme únicamente contigo a tu lado escuchando tu débil pero armoniosa respiración y el maldito pitido que en realidad adoro ya que me hace saber que aún sigues aquí. **

**Sabes, ahora me doy cuenta de que no has cambiado nada en estos años desde la segunda vez que te vi. Sigues igual de hermosa. Creo que para tu piel la edad tan solo es un número.**

Flashback

Estaba en la fiesta de cumpleaños de mi padre que se celebraba en la mansión. Cumplía 56 años. Bebía mi cuarta copa de algún extravagante cóctel mientras escuchaba parlotear sin parar a una mujer que intentaba coquetear conmigo. En algún momento, desvié la mirada hacia mi izquierda y vi a mi viejo acompañado de otros dos hombres que seguramente eran uno de sus tantos amigos. Con la excusa de que tenía que ir a decirle algo importante, me libré sin problemas de la mujer pesada y me acerqué al pequeño grupo. Estuve hablando largo rato con ellos hasta que vi, fugazmente, a Inuyasha correr hacia la puerta. Mi padre también lo vio y esbozó una amplia sonrisa al ver a las dos personas que acababan de llegar. Era Ryu y una joven, la más hermosa que había visto en mis 29 años. Había conocido y salido con muchas chicas de piernas quilométricas, con curvas muy pronunciadas y bastante bonitas de cara, pero esa joven de ojos esmeralda y de sonrisa inconfundible, no tenía nada que envidiarles. Estabas allí de nuevo Rin, después de 10 eternos años te volvía a ver. Cuando volví a la realidad, noté que mi padre ya no estaba a mi lado y se dirigía hacia donde os encontrabais vosotros. Vi como mi medio hermano te cogía por la cintura en un estrecho abrazo y te levantaba del suelo. Tú reías sin parar y cada vez que me acercaba, oía tu melodiosa y perfecta voz haciendo que mi corazón latiera a mil por hora. Tu no podías ser aquella niña, estabas… estabas bellísima. Tu pelo caía en cascada por tu espalda hasta llegar a la cintura; tus labios eran más carnosos que nunca y habían adquirido un tono rosado haciéndolos muy deseables; por no hablar de tu cuerpo… ¿Dónde estaba esa figura menuda? Con ese vestido resaltaban tus caderas, tu estrecha cintura, tu abdomen completamente plano y tus pechos que no eran para nada pequeños. Llevabas puesto unos zapatos con tacón de infarto que te estilizaban mucho las piernas.

Cuando llegué a alcanzarte me miraste y sin poder reaccionar yo antes, me abrazaste por el cuello. Yo te correspondí notando la piel de tu espalda. Me encantaban los vestidos con la espalda al descubierto y a ti te quedaba de muerte.

No sé qué es lo que sentí al momento de tocarte, pero supe que era algo especial; algo que nunca antes había sentido. Noté como mariposas en mi estómago, mi corazón no quería descender su velocidad y con tan solo un abrazo, me hiciste sonreír. ¡A mí! Yo, una persona que no le gusta sacar a flote sus sentimientos. Y tú, con un gesto, lo conseguiste sin ningún esfuerzo. ¿Qué me pasaba? Eras la niña de mis ojos, te consideré como mi hermana pequeña a la que adoraba y quería muchísimo, y ahora… ahora la palabra 'querer' no me hacía sentir el mismo significado. Pero, ¿en que estaba pensando? Nos llevábamos 11 años. Según mis cálculos, tú deberías tener 18, aún eras una niña, pero… es que no podía evitar sentir aquello.

- Me alegro TANTO de verte Sesshomaru – me dijiste una vez me soltaste – Te he echado muchísimo de menos. ¿Cómo has estado? Estás más maduro desde que te vi – y ahí estaba tu parloteo. Acababa de quejarme de una mujer igual de aficionada a hablar que tú, pero viniendo de ti lo podía soportar, es más, no me molestaba en lo absoluto.

Después de contestarte, saludé a Ryu mientras que tú abrazabas a mi padre y a Izayoi que acababa de llegar. Luego quise retenerte conmigo durante el resto de la noche, pero el idiota de mi hermano fue más rápido y te llevó para presentarte a unos amigos suyos, igual de idiotas que él.

Desde una prudente distancia estuve observando cada movimiento tuyo mientras estabas en aquel grupo de amigos, que más o menos tenían tu edad. Entre ellos estaba Kagome, la mejor amiga de mi medio hermano que en realidad estaba profundamente enamorada de él. Debió ser duro para ella ver que Inuyasha tampoco te quitaba el ojo de encima. Para mí también lo fue y en más de una ocasión estaba decidido a ir a romperle la nariz para que te dejara en paz y pudieras estar conmigo de una buena vez. Pero al final me frenaba; los celos no es algo que mi orgullo quiera desvelar a los demás.

Al cabo de media hora más, de total sufrimiento y agonía, te separaste de ellos en dirección a donde estaban las bebidas. Ese era mi momento y no lo iba a desperdiciar. Estuvimos hablando sobre nosotros durante… quien sabe, el tiempo no me importaba. Estábamos muy bien hasta que la fastidié.

- ¿Y tu madre? No la he visto – bajaste la mirada hasta toparte el suelo y te encogiste ligeramente de hombros - ¿Qué pasa? – pregunté algo desesperado al no escucharte decir nada. Que tú callaras no era una cosa muy normal.

- Mi madre… murió – se me congeló la sangre y me maldije por lo poco imprudente que había sido. ¿Por qué nadie me avisó? – Poco después de que llegáramos a Londres, la vez que vinimos aquí, ella cayó enferma. Al principio pensábamos que era algo que conseguiríamos acabar con ello pero… cada día estaba peor y cuando la vimos toser sangre supimos que ya no había nada que hacer. Era una niña pequeña que a cada momento tenía esperanzas pero creo que muy en el fondo estaba al tanto de la realidad. Estuvo un mes en cama y luego… aquel suceso me hizo madurar más pronto – no sabía que decirte. Te entendía perfectamente pero no encontraba las palabras para reconfortarte, así que solo me limité a abrazarte donde me correspondiste enseguida.

Poco después volviste a ser la misma de siempre y allí es donde vi una parte de tu personalidad que no había visto antes: eras una chica fuerte. Preferías que la gente te viera alegre y feliz antes que triste y llorando por las esquinas. Aquello hizo sentirme orgulloso: mi pequeña niña era fuerte, algo admirable, sin duda.

Entre charla y charla me contaste que te quedarías 5 años en Japón porque querías hacer tu carrera aquí. Aquello me alegró tanto que no pude evitar sacar una pequeña sonrisa a la que no reparaste ni siquiera ya que estabas entretenida con lo que me contabas. Querías hacer medicina. Me desvelaste que estudiarías en Japón porque tu padre se instalaría de nuevo allí para estar cerca de tu abuela, y así tú, poder estarlo de ellos dos, la única familia que te quedaba ya que tu madre era hija única y sus padres murieron antes de que tu nacieras.

En ese momento me propuse a mi mismo hacer algo de lo que jamás me iba a arrepentir: tenía 5 años para conseguir enamorarte de mí y estaba completamente seguro de que lo haría, fuese como fuese lo conseguiría porque esa noche me di cuenta de que tú eras la mujer de mi vida.

Fin del Flashback

**Son las once de la noche y de nuevo estamos solos tú y yo. Estoy escuchando la televisión como si fuese un murmullo e intento con todas mis fuerzas prestar atención a lo que estén dando, pero sabes que tenerte así hace que evoque todos mis recuerdos contigo. Tengo entre mis manos un café que es imposible de tomar, pero debo hacerlo si aún no quiero dormirme. Necesito estar atento todo el tiempo que pueda por si acaso despiertas. Si lo haces, me gustaría estar aquí y no entre mis pesadillas que se tornaron frecuentes desde lo que sucedió. **

**Poco después de que Kagome se fuera me llamó tu padre diciéndome que los dos estaban bien, tristes, pero bien. También me ha dicho que mañana por la mañana estará aquí contigo mientras yo arreglo algunos asuntos de la empresa que debo atender urgentemente. Preferiría estar aquí, pero son importantes. **

**Me tomo lo que queda de café de un solo trago y me acercó a ti con la intención de hablarte. Me dijo el médico que debíamos hacerlo ya que así podías reaccionar antes. No pedí detalles de aquello, si el experto decía que lo hiciésemos, yo lo hago sin ningún problema y con esperanzas e ilusiones. **

**- Sabes, he pensado que cuando te despiertes podemos irnos de vacaciones los tres, y tu padre si quiere, a Australia. ¿Qué te parece la idea? – y como siempre, ni un solo movimiento que me indique que me estás escuchando. Pero no me rindo – Él dice que quiere ver los canguros, como si aquí no hubiesen. Pero se ha empeñado en decir que son más bonitos los de Australia. Hace dos días que no hablo con él… - te informo con pesar – No te enfades pero es que… no sé… mañana antes de venir aquí lo llevaré a su entreno de fútbol – me quedo en un silencio del cual ya estoy más que acostumbrado. **

**Nada. Como odio eso. Que no despiertes ni hagas cualquier reacción de que lo vas a hacer, me vuelve loco. Me reincorporo en mi silla y sigo con mis recuerdos… NUESTROS recuerdos, como aquel día que fue una de los mejores. Fue la primera vez que te besé. **

Flashback

Había pasado ya un año entero; un año que había estado lleno de emociones totalmente desconocidas para mí; un año en el que intenté, con todas mis armas de seducción, acercarte a mí pero pareció más difícil de lo que pensaba. En más de una ocasión pensé que tu nunca sentirías lo mismo que yo; que no era un amor correspondido, pero en los últimos meses vi un cambio en ti que me hizo desechar todas esas absurdas ideas.

Fuimos a la fiesta de un amigo tuyo, que claramente yo no lo consideraba tal, ya que desde hacía un tiempo te miraba de una forma extraña, algo que no me gustaba en lo más mínimo. De repente, en medio de la celebración de cumpleaños, desapareciste de mi vista por culpa de mi hermano que ya estaba algo ebrio y empezó a reclamarme todos los años que lo he tratado mal o más bien con indiferencia. Gracias a Kagome me lo pude sacar de encima y dejarme buscarte. Estabas afuera del bar con ese niño que me ponía los nervios a flor de piel. Se encontraba tan cerca tuyo que inmediatamente vi las intenciones que tenía y observar tu cara de desconcierto, me lo aclaraba aún más. Se te estaba declarando y eso hizo que mi sangre hirviera. Salí del bar rápidamente. Debí reconocer que tenía miedo, sí miedo; yo, Sesshomaru sintiendo miedo. Pero no lo podía evitar. Sabía que ese chico te agradaba mucho, al menos su personalidad, y tuve pavor a que le dijeras que sí.

- Tu guardaespaldas ya está aquí. Que rápido – dijo en un susurro, despectivamente, pero que claramente escuché.

- Rin, ¿pasa algo? – le pregunté fulminando con la mirada a Kohaku.

- No, nada, solo estábamos hablando…

- Intentaba decirle algo hasta que has venido a interrumpirnos – saltó el muchacho muy molesto – Además tú no has sido invitado y, ¿no eres muy viejo para estar en una fiesta como esta? – aquello fue un golpe bajo. Ya estaba consciente de la diferencia de edad y muchas veces me angustiaba ese pensamiento, pero aún así, no me frenaba a lo que sentía.

- Ella me ha pedido que la acompañe – contesté rápidamente a la defensiva.

- Es cierto – dijiste acaparando la mirada de ambos – Kohaku… ya sé porque camino vas y debo decirte que… yo no siento lo mismo – felicidad. Eso era lo que me provocaste cuando le dijiste aquello. Simple y llanamente felicidad. Él te miró con pesar y tristeza para luego retirarse. Me miraste con una ceja alzada y yo hice lo mismo. Suspiraste sonriéndome - Acompáñame a casa, creo que ya no soy bienvenida a la fiesta – yo solo me limité a asentir y a reírme de Kohaku internamente.

- ¿Por qué le has dicho que no? – te pregunté una vez ya estábamos caminando.

- Mi corazón ya pertenece a otra persona – me contestaste muy natural, sin darte cuenta de lo que me decías, hasta que lo hiciste: abriste los ojos como platos y te tapaste la boca con las manos. Ahora sí que me enfurecí, pero conmigo mismo, por no haber tenido el valor de declararme a ti y por no ser capaz de enamorarte de mí. Tuve unas ganas inmensas de matar al que te robó el corazón.

- ¿Quién es? – te demandé cogiéndote de los brazos. Me sonreíste y te encogiste como una niña pequeña. Cuando hacías aquello estabas para comerte – Rin contesta. ¿Quién es?

- Es que… no te lo puedo decir.

- ¿Por qué? – ahora sí que me estaba enfadando contigo y tu manera de evadir las cosas. De repente te pusiste triste y bajaste la mirada al suelo.

- Porque… no es correspondido – quise matarlo. Sé que me contradecía a mí mismo pero nadie te hacía sufrir. Profundizando más en mi pecho, noté como algo dentro de mí se quebraba. Y por segunda vez entendía como te sentías. Intenté relajarme y así lo hice.

- Dime quien es Rin – te pedí lo más "dulce" que pude. Me miraste y te pusiste roja como un tomate. ¿Tanta vergüenza te daba decirme quien era? Con la confianza que nos teníamos era algo que no comprendí mucho pero supuse que eras más vergonzosa de lo que pensaba.

- Eh… Es… - empezaste a tartamudear. ¡Madre mía Rin, me estabas poniendo de los nervios! Odiaba cuando hacías eso. Justamente en ese instante necesitaba que fueses lo más directa posible, la agonía por saber quién era ese bastardo me estaba consumiendo – Te quiero Sessshomaru – me dijiste en un susurro sin dejar de ver mis ojos. No te puedo decir lo que sentí en ese momento quizás era alivio por saber que éramos correspondidos o igual era felicidad. No lo sé, pero impulsivamente y con muchas ganas, te besé. Tus labios eran mucho más deliciosos que en mi cabeza. Te tenía bien apegada a mí por la cintura y no quería soltarte nunca más; quería permanecer el resto de mis días de aquella manera, abrazándote y lo que es mejor, besándote. Cuando nos separamos sentí mucho pesar pero verte sonreír lo calmaba todo.

- Yo también te quiero, mi pequeña y dulce Rin – te siseé en la oreja haciendo que te estremecieras.

Fin del Flashback

**Aquí estoy de nuevo, sentado en este sillón tan incómodo contemplando tu respiración. Él está bien, me ha contado muchas cosas que le han pasado en el colegio. Me conforta que sea tan parecido a ti. Aún no puedo parar de sentirme culpable, a pesar de que todos me han recalcado que no es así, yo no puedo evitarlo. **

**Hoy estoy tan cansado que no puedo quedarme más rato despierto. Mis párpados ya se han cerrado y estoy en un sueño profundo que pronto se convertirá en lo mismo de siempre. Y aquí está la pesadilla de todas o al menos casi todas las noches: me encuentro en un lugar completamente oscuro. Al principio estoy solo pero luego siento alguien más detrás de mí. Noto su respiración en mi espalda. Intento girarme o hablar pero nada de eso me sale. Estoy estático y mudo como siempre he sido hasta que te conocí. Y cuando ese pensamiento cruza mi mente, de repente toda la estancia se ve invadida por una luz cegadora donde pronto mis ojos se acostumbran. Estás ahí, mirándome con una de tus maravillosas sonrisas. Nunca me cansaré de observarte y pensar lo hermosa que eres. Pero toda la magia se va cuando oigo un ruido estridente. ¿Qué ha pasado? Me pregunto una y otra vez. De nuevo todo se vuelve oscuro y solo escucho vehículos, gente gritando, pidiendo ayuda, la sirena de la ambulancia, frases que no tienen sentido, al menos en mi cabeza, y luego… luego veo tu cuerpo inerte y lleno de sangre entre mis brazos. Allí es donde despierto. **

**Me encuentro de nuevo con el corazón y la respiración acelerados, y sudando. Una vez me he calmado un poco, voy hacia el baño no antes sin darte una mirada fugaz. Quieta. Me mojo la cara y miro mi reflejo en el espejo. Me veo igual de pálido que tú pero con la diferencia de que yo tengo ojeras muy notorias. ¿Cuándo va a acabar este sufrimiento? ¿Esta culpabilidad?**

**Vuelvo al cuarto y esta vez me voy a la ventana. Observo las calles alumbradas nada más por las grandes farolas. Hay muy poco tránsito pero en más de una ocasión he visto llegar tres ambulancias o más al hospital. Parece que hoy es un día bastante agitado. **

**Te miro y me acuerdo de los momentos que hemos vivido juntos después de declararnos oficialmente novios delante de todo el mundo. Tu sonrisa es lo que, inevitablemente, recuerdo más: cuando te acababa de besar; cuando me enfurecía por los celos; cuando te quedabas mirándome y al preguntarte que pasaba solo te limitabas a hacer una pequeña mueca con tus preciosos labios; cuando nos casamos; y cuando tuvimos a Kaoru. Como podría olvidar el día en que me dijiste que estabas embarazada. Sin duda fue uno de los más maravillosos que tuve en mi vida. Tú tenías 24, toda una muchacha que acababa de terminar su carrera y yo 35, un hombre mayor donde todos sus amigos ya tenían familia. **

Flashback

Había tenido un día muy ajetreado en la empresa. Llevaba todo el día llamándote pero no me cogías el teléfono. Estaba preocupado pero sabiendo lo despistada que eras y que posiblemente no te diste cuenta de que te habías quedado sin batería, lo dejé pasar. Pero para rematar mi angustia, cuando volví a casa, tú no estabas en ella. Directamente me dirigí hacia nuestro cuarto y abrí de golpe y bruscamente el armario, pero por suerte toda tu ropa aún estaba allí. Habíamos estado discutiendo bastante esos últimos días y realmente no entendía porque. Eran tonterías de las que te sacaban de quicio y a mí por verte así. Estabas muy rara a decir verdad, nunca te enfadas con tanta facilidad y ahora, a la mínima que te llevaba la contraria me matabas con la mirada y no tardabas en contestarme mal humorada.

Llamé a Kagome preguntando por ti con la esperanza de que me dijese dónde estabas. Pero ella tampoco tenía idea. Yo, al contarle que no me cogías el teléfono y que a estas horas de la noche aún no habías vuelto a casa no me parecían normal, pero noté a la novia de mi hermano bastante tranquila y más alegre de lo común. Pero no hice caso, estaba demasiado pendiente de lo que podía haberte pasado.

Decidí esperar un poco por si volvías pero al ver que los minutos pasaban y aún no estabas allí, cogí mi chaqueta, las llaves, el móvil y, a grandes zancadas, salí de casa. Pero antes de abrir la puerta, tú te apareciste. Te veías… ¿radiante? Sí, eso era, estabas RADIANTE.

Me quedé mirándote un buen rato con el ceño fruncido y esperando una buena explicación por la angustia que me habías hecho pasar. Dejaste cada cosa en su lugar, te dirigiste hacia el baño, donde saliste con una coleta alta e informal y volviste a nuestro cuarto donde saliste poco después con un gran sobre blanco, que por el sello que había en la esquina inferior derecha, supe que era del hospital. Lo dejaste en la mesa del comedor. Ninguno de los dos aún no había dicho nada hasta que decidí romper el silencio al ver que no te ibas a dignar a hablar.

- Te he estado llamando y no me lo has cogido. ¿Dónde estabas?

- Lo siento, se me ha quedado el móvil sin batería – lo que pensé. Nos quedamos de nuevo en silencio – Sesshomaru – me susurraste acercándote poco a poco a mí – Tengo que decirte algo MUY importante.

- ¿Y qué es? – ensanchaste tu sonrisa a más no poder y tus ojos brillaron como nunca antes lo hicieron.

- Estoy embarazada – debo reconocer que por primera vez en mi vida no procesé la información a la primera. Estaba totalmente desubicado y no podía reaccionar. Tu manera de soltar las cosas eran muy directas y no tenías mucho tacto, así que me quedé en un pequeño estado de shock. Cuando me hice a la idea de que estaba en la realidad y no soñando, dejé las cosas que tenía en ambas manos, en la mesa.

- ¿Qué? – te pregunté. Y ahí es cuando sonreíste de aquella manera tan dulce y vivaz que me hacia enamorarme de ti cada vez más.

- Que vamos a tener un bebé Sesshomaru – la palabra _bebé_ resonó en mi cabeza una y otra vez. No supe cómo estaba reaccionando pero cuando te miré directa y penetrantemente a los ojos me volví el hombre más feliz del mundo. Sonreí anchamente como pocas veces hacía y te estreché en un fuerte abrazo que te elevó del suelo. Tú, solo te limitaste a reír y derramar lágrimas de felicidad.

Fin del Flashback

**Ya ha pasado otro día más sin que despiertes. Hoy hace exactamente 3 meses que estás en coma. Mis ilusiones son cada vez menores mientras que la culpabilidad incrementa por momento. Odio discutir contigo y lo sabes, y tú también lo odias, pero ese día… ¿qué nos pasó? Estaba a dos días para irme a un viaje de negocios. No era la primera vez que debía hacerlo pero te lo tomaste más mal que las otras veces. ¿Por qué? A sí… ya me acuerdo: decías que empezaba a descuidar de Kaoru y de nuestro matrimonio y en ese momento pensé que estabas exagerando las cosas. Trabajaba las mismas horas, los mismos días a la semana, quizás algún sábado puntualmente debía ir a una de esas reuniones que tardan el siglo, pero sabes que eran muy de vez en cuando. Pero ahora que te veo así, entiendo a la perfección que no exagerabas en lo más mínimo. Llegaba a casa más cansado y lo único que quería era irme a la cama, ver un rato la televisión y dormirme junto a ti, abrazándote por la espalda. Los sábados libres los quería para descansar: levantarme tarde y luego pasar la tarde en casa. Y los domingos iba a jugar a fútbol con Kaoru al parque y luego de comer, cuando me pedía que estuviese con él haciendo los deberes para ayudarlo, siempre le decía que no podía porque tenía que adelantar también mis deberes. Al final acababas ayudándolo tú. A penas hacíamos el amor. Verdad; y a penas estaba con nuestro hijo. También verdad. Y por eso me considero el hombre más estúpido del planeta por no darme cuenta antes y hacerlo cuando tiene que pasar algo grave. **

**Discutimos demasiado hasta el punto de gritarnos como nunca antes lo habíamos hecho. Te largaste de casa diciendo que tenías que tomar el aire, que allí te asfixiabas. Pasaron las horas y tú no volvías. Al final te llamé y me lo cogiste enseguida. Estabas conduciendo. Intenté pedirte perdón, aunque en ese momento no sabía porque pero estaba seguro de que te calmaría, pero aún estabas muy enfadada. Volvimos a gritarnos. Y de un momento a otro, escuché el chirrido de tu coche y luego un fuerte golpe. Te llamé mil veces por tu nombre, asustándome cada vez más al ver que no contestabas y como los murmullos de la gente se arremolinaban. Después oí a un hombre gritar pidiendo una ambulancia y a una mujer llorando. No colgué en ningún momento ya que estaba paralizado; paralizado por el miedo, no más bien pánico que tuve en ese instante. Cuando escuché la sirena de la ambulancia, reaccioné y colgué rápidamente. A la primera persona que iban a llamar iba a ser a mí así que no podía estar incomunicado, necesitaba saber dónde estabas para estar contigo y saber lo que te había sucedido. Minutos después, que para mí fueron de total agonía, alguien me llamaba y por suerte era uno de los paramédicos, que al yo confirmarle que era tu marido, me dijo que te llevaban al hospital del centro de la ciudad. Llamé a Kagome para que viniera a cuidar de Kaoru y sin avisarle a nuestro pequeñín de 6 años, me fui. No podía pensar claro, lo único que estaba en mi mente eras tú. Tú y la culpabilidad de haberte llamado mientras conducías, no espera… por haber discutido mucho antes contigo. Debí escucharte pero… **

**Tengo tu mano sujeta a la mía fuertemente, recordando vivamente el accidente que nos había arruinado la existencia. Al menos a mí. Pero algo pasa. Sí, lo noto… me estás correspondiendo al agarre. **

**El doctor acaba de salir de la habitación y me ha dicho que podía ser, tanto buena como mala noticia. He estado a punto de romperle la nariz por sugerir aquello, pero gracias a tu padre he podido controlarme. Ahora estamos solos. **

**- Sesshomaru… - escucho un susurro muy cerca de mi oído, la voz de la cual, la conozco a la perfección y me parece una melodía hermosísima para mis oídos. Levanto la cabeza y te veo con los ojos medio abiertos y mirándome fijamente - ¿Qué ha pasado…?**

**- Has estado en coma durante 3 meses después de que tuvieras el accidente de coche… ¿te acuerdas de ello? – te quedas pensativa y luego te limitas a asentir una sola vez. **

**- Sesshomaru – vuelves a nombrarme. ¿Por qué estás con esa cara tan larga? Acabas de despertar y deberías estar feliz, tal cual como yo lo estoy – Creo que no me queda mucho - ¿¡Qué!? ¿Cómo que no te queda mucho? ¿A qué te refieres? ¿Por qué siempre dices tonterías? – No me mires así… es la verdad… **

**- Juramos que moriríamos hasta la vejez así que no digas…**

**- Sesshomaru – me interrumpes y me sonríes de esa forma que tanto adoro – Conociéndote sé que te sientes culpable por lo que ha pasado, pero no lo eres. **

**- Si lo soy… si no te hubiera llamado o si no hubiera discutido contigo…**

**- Son cosas que pasan y además tu no sabías que yo estaba al volante, es más, yo fui una irresponsable. Estaba tan enfadada que iba más rápido de lo permitido y encima cogí el teléfono… - me quedo mirándote fijamente sin saber que decir. En realidad aún sigo culpándome y creo que siempre lo haré. Frunces el ceño cerrando los ojos como si algo te molestara. Seguramente es la cabeza según lo que dijo el médico que pasaría – Ahora quiero que me prometas algunas cosas – asentí. En este momento y en cualquier otro, haría todo lo que me pidieses Rin – primero… quiero que no te sientas culpable, ¿está bien? – has visto mi cara de disconformidad y te ríes entre dientes – hazlo por mí… nadie tiene la culpa en esto mi amor – me lo dices de una forma tan dulce… pero solo vuelvo a asentir. Quizás con el tiempo logre dejar de lado este sentimiento – segundo… sé que lo harás pero aun así te lo digo: cuida de nuestro hijo y de mi padre. Ahora lo único que tiene es a su nieto y a ti.**

**- Por supuesto que lo haré – lo digo con seguridad. Cuidaré de ellos a cada instante de mi vida.**

**- Tercero y último… - noto que la respiración te es más dificultosa – quiero que seas muy, pero que muy feliz… si para ello necesitas a otra mujer, no dudes en dar el paso. **

**- Nunca.**

**- Sesshomaru… no quiero que permanezcas el resto de tus días solo. Aún eres joven para eso – 41 años Rin… no sé si precisamente debas decir que soy joven – Y Kaoru es demasiado pequeño para estar sin madre. Por favor… si el amor llega de nuevo, no le cierres todas tus puertas, sino ábrelas – pienso que estás loca. No podría olvidarte en mi vida, pero… vuelves con tu preciosa sonrisa que me derrite. Hago un movimiento de cabeza casi imperceptible y me tumbo a tu lado abrazándote.**

**- Te amo Rin – veo que sonríes ampliamente mientras dejas caer una lágrima y luego… un pitido constante me dice que ya no estás aquí… que ya te has ido para siempre… que nunca más te podré sentir a mi lado, tocarte, escucharte… Sí, estoy llorando porque noto como dos lágrimas frías bajan por mis mejillas. Te aferro más a mí como si esperase algún milagro que nunca sucederá.**

**Sabes Rin, puede que algún día conozca a otra mujer. Puede que me guste o hasta la quiera, pero ten por seguro una cosa: YO siempre te amaré a ti y únicamente a TI. **


End file.
